Malas Amistades
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Recientemente Takane no puede evitar sentirse molesta al ver a Haruka juntándose con Shintaro, por temor a que esa amistad influya al dibujante de mala manera y éste le termine tratando tan mal como el Kisaragi o tal vez... ¿Era porque Haruka ya no le prestaba más atención a ella? [One-shot HaruTaka] [Inspirado en los spoilers de la novela]


_**_****_**_****_Holi gente linda~_****_**_****_**_

_____Pues seguro se estarán preguntando que hago aquí publicando un one-shot cuando debería estar haciendo el epilogo de "En Busca de la Luz" y créanme, lo estoy haciendo, pero esta idea se me vino a la mente al leer los spoilers de la novela._____

_____Pues en esta ocasión dedico este one-shot a la señorita** Kimi no Sakura,** porque ella ya me tiene dedicados varios one-shots y se lo debía uwu ademas, es una chica muy dulce y admiro mucho su manera de escribir :'3_____

_____Espero les guste esta pequeña historia,disfruten~_____

* * *

_**_****_**_****_Disclaimer: _****_**_****_**__Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors __no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_____ **J**____**_in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

**_Malas Amistades _****(One-shot)** by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—Muy bien, mis queridos alumnos, es todo por hoy. —dijo el profesor Kenjirou Tateyama, dando por terminado sus clases.

Una vez el hombre de anteojos se había retirado, Takane soltó un suspiro de alivio y giró su mirada hacia su compañero de clases, Haruka, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en un dibujo.

La de coletas tuvo la intención de llamar a su amigo, pero simplemente decidió contemplarlo por un rato, pues le encantaba verlo tan concentrado haciendo lo que él tanto amaba -además de comer- ya que se le veía bastante lindo.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de la Enomoto, que era invitar a Haruka a que salieran a comer a un lado, ya desde hace días que deseaba hacer eso, pero como siempre, la chica se acobardaba. Incluso ahora estaba temerosa de tocar su hombro para llamar su atención y justo cuando finalmente se atrevió a hacerlo, el chico dio un movimiento inesperado.

—Nos vemos mañana, Takane-chan. —musitó con amabilidad Haruka mientras se colocaba la mochila en su hombro y su cuaderno de dibujos bajo el brazo.

Antes de que su compañera de clases pudiera decir algo o si quiera contestarle, el chico del lunar ya había abandonado el aula.

Takane apretó los dientes al mismo que tiempo que cerraba los puños. Sabía muy bien a donde iba Haruka tan apresurado. Iba a reunirse con ese tal Kisaragi Shintaro. La de coletas maldecía el día que había conocido a ese impertinente chico, en el festival de la escuela, cuando este había barrido el suelo con ella en el juego de_ Dead Bullet_ ¡Solo por un punto!

Al parecer, luego del festival, Haruka fue a entregarle su premio al Kisaragi, pero este se negó a aceptar aquel extraño pez -por lo cual el profesor Kenjirou lo conservaba en el salón-. Aun así, Haruka insistió en darle algo al chico y finalmente le invitó a una soda, que resultó bastante gustosa para Shintaro. A partir de ese día, los dos chicos se volvieron buenos amigos.

En cierto modo, Takane estaba feliz de que Haruka se relacionara con otras personas aparte de ella, pues sabia, que desde que era un niño, el Kokonose jamás había tenido amigos debido a su enfermedad ¿Pero por qué de todas las personas que existían en el mundo tuvo que hacerse amigo de Shintaro? Ese chico de expresión muerta no le tenía el más mínimo respeto a ella, ni siquiera como su senpai.

No soportaba a Shintaro y mucho menos soportaba que éste le estuviera robando la amistad de Haruka, razón por la que joven últimamente llevaba una relación muy tensa con su compañero de clases.

Los días pasaban y las cosas no mejoraban.

— ¿Está todo bien, senpai?

—Ah, sí. No es nada, Ayano. —contestó Takane mientras miraba a la chica de cabello castaño con bufanda y prendedores rojos que estaba sentada a su lado— Y ya te dije que no me llames "senpai", puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Hehehe, lo siento, senpai ¡Digo! Takane-san.

Tal vez lo único bueno de haber conocido a Shintaro, había sido conocer a Ayano Tateyama, sí, la hija de su profesor Kenjirou. La pelicastaña era todo lo contrario a su compañero de clases, pues era tierna, amable considerada y tal vez la primera mejor amiga que la Enomoto tenía.

Mientras almorzaban juntas, hablando de trivialidades, la mirada de Takane se desviaba de vez en cuando hasta donde estaba Haruka, conversando animadamente con Shintaro.

—Parecen llevarse bien ¿No crees? —comentó Ayano con inocencia.

—Sí, eso parece…

* * *

Terminado del almuerzo, no fue de sorprender que el profesor no regresara a impartir el resto de sus clases, este solía ser muy flojo e irresponsable, aunque últimamente se desaparecía muy seguido.

Ahora estaban solos, la perfecta oportunidad para escaparse, o armar bullicio o al menos conversar un rato, pero Haruka estaba bastante callado dibujando e igualmente Takane solo escuchaba música -o eso pretendía hacer-, resentida con su amigo sin que éste sospechara.

—Takane… —escuchó pronunciar su nombre y rápidamente la chica giró su vista, centrando toda su atención en su compañero. Haruka le había hablado, pero no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno— Parece que Ayano y tú sean vuelto buenas amigas.

—Sí, se podría decir lo mismo de Shintaro y tú. —agregó de mala gana.

—Je, eso creo. Shintaro-kun es más agradable de lo que crees. —comentó Haruka, olvidando con quién hablaba en ese momento.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo la de coletas restándole importancia.

— ¡Sí! De hecho le pregunte si podía enseñarme a jugar videojuegos y aceptó.

Al oír eso, Takane finalmente levantó la cabeza que llevaba apoyada desde hace un rato en su pupitre y miró a Haruka con indignación.

— ¿Qué tú qué…? —preguntó, pero al parecer el joven dibujante siguió hablando.

—Es bastante bueno con los videojuegos. La verdad es que lo admiro por eso. Ahora entiendo cómo es que pudo estar a la altura de Takane-chan.

La gamer frunció el ceño. Ella era igual de buena que Shintaro con los videojuegos y llevaba más tiempo siendo amistad de Haruka y sin embargo, este último decidió pedirle a su despreciable kouhai que le enseñara a jugar ¡Que inaudito!

— ¡Bueno, pues si es TAN bueno jugando y te agrada estar con él, deberían ser mejores amigos! —exclamó repentinamente la pelinegra, asustando a su compañero y salió del salón, ignorando los llamados de éste.

Takane salió del colegio y corrió sin rumbo. Correr le ayudaba a despejar la mente y tranquilizarse. Cuando finalmente se detuvo a descansar, vio hasta donde sus pies le habían llevado y sonrió ampliamente al ver que estaba enfrente de un salón de juegos de arcade.

Sin importarle las malas miradas, Takane entró a dicho lugar. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no jugaba en lugares como esos y recordó la razón cuando unos cuantos chicos le reconocieron como Ene y quisieron pedirle desde autógrafos hasta fotos, pero la chica se negó y pidió "amablemente" que la dejaran en paz.

Finalmente logró encontrar un buen juego de tiro y se distrajo en este por casi una hora. Mientras jugaba, Takane sopesaba todo lo ocurrido hoy y finalmente se daba cuenta de su error, de lo cruel y egoísta que estaba siendo con Haruka al molestarse porque este tuviera nuevas amistades.

Cierto, Shintaro era un idiota, pero trataba bien a Haruka y eso bastaba, ya que no cualquiera era tan tolerante con el lindo e infantil Kokonose. Además, estaba ese hecho de que igual ella tenía una nueva amistas, Ayano, y Haruka jamás se molestó por ello, al contrario, estaba bastante feliz por ella.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero era obvio lo que sentía. Estaba celosa de Shintaro. Entre hombres había más confianza y más entendimiento. No importaba lo poco femenina que ella fuera, jamás entendería por completo ese mundo. Sin embargo, aun consiente de sus celos, Takane jamás diría sobre eso, porque ya fuera por orgullo o inseguridad, Takane moriría si Haruka se llegara a enterar de lo que ella sentía por él.

—Soy un asco de persona.

—No, no lo eres.

Takane volteo su mirada y ahí lo vio, a Haruka parado detrás de ella. El pobre chico se notaba agotado, pues había salido corriendo a alcanzarla, pero tomando en cuenta la enfermedad de éste, solo llegó hasta la salida del colegio sin desmayarse. Finalmente siguió buscando a pie.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Le espetó la menor de estatura.

—Ah, pues solo pensé "¿A dónde iría Takane-chan?" —contestó con inocencia. Takane sonrió levemente.

—Me conoces bien. —dijo por lo bajo.

—No tanto, porque no sé cuándo Takane-chan está molesta por mi culpa. —dijo con pena y jugando tímidamente con sus dedos— Sigo sin saber que hice mal, pero lo que fuera… de verdad lo lamento.

—No, no Haruka. No tienes que disculparte. Todo fue culpa mía, es que yo… —Takane bajó la mirada y suspiró. Si quería mejorar como persona, debía tragarse el orgullo— Es que me molestaba verte tanto tiempo con Shintaro y… ya no más conmigo.

—Oh… —El del lunar se sorprendió bastante por la confesión de Takane, incluso pudo sentir un leve ardor en sus mejillas al escuchar aquellas palabras— Takane-chan ha sido muy sincera, es mi turno de serlo también.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La verdad es que yo… Le pedí a Shintaro que me enseñara a jugar videojuegos por ti.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica cada vez más confundida.

—Es que ese día en el festival, vi que Takane-chan se divertía tanto con Shintaro jugando videojuegos…

—"_¿En verdad creía que me estaba divirtiendo?" —_pensó Takane, pero siguió prestando atención en las palabras de su compañero.

—Y bueno, yo solo quería divertirme así con Takane-chan también, pero como no sé jugar videojuegos, decidí pedirle a Shintaro que me enseñara. —Los ojos de la gamer se abrieron como platos al oír eso ¿Todo esto había sucedido por ella?— Al principio Shintaro se negó a ayudarme, pero fui un poco jejeje insistente, hasta que finalmente aceptó.

_"¡De acuerdo, te ayudare! ¡Pero ya deja molestarme!"_

—Ya veo… —La Enomoto desvió la mirada. Si antes se daba asco, ahora más al haber tratado tan mal a Haruka todo este tiempo— Sabes, para jugar videojuegos conmigo no tienes que ser un experto, después de todo el punto es divertirse, se sea bueno en ello o no ¿Me entiendes? —Haruka asintió alegremente— En ese caso… —La chica le ofreció una de las pistolas de plástico del arcade— ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

— ¡Me encantaría! —canturreó alegremente el más alto, tomando de la pistola que la otra le ofrecía y ambos se dispusieron a jugar por un rato.

Definitivamente Haruka no era muy bueno en los videojuegos, sin embargo se esforzaba, razón por la que al final Takane decidió dejarlo ganar.

—Oh vaya, me ganaste. —dijo la pelinegra fingiendo sorpresa— Supongo que las clases de Kisaragi han funcionado.

—E-eso creo… —rió avergonzado Haruka, mientras se rascaba la nuca— Pero incluso si hubiese perdido, estaría alegre porque jugué contigo. —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su acompañante—Eh, por cierto… me preguntaba, ya que he ganado…

— ¿Si?

—Si era posible tener un premio, ya sabes… —decía nervioso, pues temia que la otra chica se tomara mal lo que proponía.

—Uhm… pues supongo que te lo mereces. —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? De una vez te digo que no tengo dinero para comprarte comi…

Al momento que Takane le advertía a Haruka de su actual pobreza, el dibujante se había acercado a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el ultimo movimiento de la joven para mirarlo, hizo que en cambio el beso terminara siendo en los labios.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro con gran sorpresa y sonrojados hasta las orejas. Tanto era el asombro del momento, que tardaron bastante en separarse para romper al vergonzoso beso y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, ambos se taparon el rostro, ocultando su expresión de vergüenza del contrario.

—Lo-Lo siento muchísimo, Takane-chan, y-yo… —antes de que el chico pudiera seguir disculpándose, la más baja hizo una señal de silencio para que se callara.

—E-está bien, no importa. Solo promete que no le dirás esto a nadie. —dijo evitando mirarle al rostro.

—Lo prometo. —atinó a decir, mientras el incontrolable rubor aun invadía sus mejillas.

—Bien, ahora vámonos. —Le tomó de la manga de su uniforme y ambos salieron juntos del lugar, después de dar todo un espectáculo a todos los gamers del lugar.

— ¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Acaso será el novio de la gran Ene?

—Si es así, es muy afortunado.

* * *

—Gane. —dijo un victorioso Shintaro, jactándose ante su competidora, la cual era siempre su senpai. Los dos estaban en el aula de la segunda, jugando Dead Bullet en la lap de la chica.

Takane frunció levemente el ceño, pero al recordar las palabras de Haruka aquel día, cambió la expresión por una sonrisa.

—Eso parece, felicidades.

— ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tan bien las derrotas? —cuestionó el azabache arqueando una ceja.

—Hace unos días. —Contestó sin borrar la sonrisa— Me obsesione tanto con la competencia, que olvide la razón por la que jugaba videojuegos, para divertirme.

—Ya veo… —Shintaro sonrió igual, aunque levemente—Supongo que tienes razón. Vaya, no eres tan mala persona como creía. —dijo el Kisaragi como halago, algo bastante extraño en él— Sin embargo, eso no cambia que has perdido y ya sabes que en nuestro modo de juego, el que pierde le debe algo al otro.

—Uhm… ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres? —preguntó la Enomoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues me entere hace poco que eres conocida por dar besos en los labios como premio. —Takane se quedó tiesa y se giró robóticamente a ver a su contrincante— ¿Entonces me darás uno? —dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos libros cayéndose y no fue sino hasta que ambos pelinegros giraron su vista, que vieron que había sido Ayano la que había dejado caer dichos libros, por la sorpresa de escuchar la petición de Shintaro a la de coletas -aunque no era lo que creía-. Junto con ella estaba Haruka, el cual se notaba nervioso al sentir la mirada fulminante de Takane.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó la de bufanda con una sonrisa forzada y confundida.

—Nada bueno. —contestó Shintaro sin borrar la sonrisa burlona, notando el clima tenso entre sus dos senpais.

—Haruka… tú… ¡¿Le contaste?! —Exclamó Takane antes de salir corriendo a perseguir a dicho chico.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Shintaro me dijo que los amigos se cuentan todo y-y termine diciéndole! ¡Perdóname, Takane-chan! —se escuchaba gritar en los pasillos por el pobre dibujante que escapaba de una horrible muerte.

Sí, definitivamente, Shintaro era una mala amistad para Haruka, es lo que Takane creía, pero podría ser que al pasar el tiempo ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

_Las leves insinuaciones ShinTaka últimamente no faltan en mis historias XDD_

_En fin~ ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Por favor dejen un review para saber su opinión nwn_

_Nos leemos la próxima!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
